xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Musical Empathy
The power to gain various abilities based on the type of music one listens to or plays. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation and Music Manipulation. Also Called * Acoustic Eclectic Mimicry * Music of the Soul * Music Power Capabilities The user can gain different abilities by listening to or playing different kinds of music. Alternatively, the user can utilize magical or high-tech instruments to achieve special effects. Applications * Beacon Emission * Enhanced Hearing * Emotion Manipulation * Force-Field Generation * Mental Manipulation * Musical Empathic Projection * Musical Spell Casting * Musical Inducement * Mystical Bardsmanship * Paralysis Inducement * Power Augmentation * Sense Manipulation * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Sonic Blast * Sonic Scream * Sound Manipulation * Vibration Emission * Voice Manipulation Associations *Empathy *Music Manipulation *Musical Animation *Power Replication *Sound Manipulation Limitations *May be rendered powerless in the absence of music. *Some may be unexpected effects from a variety of music. *May require an instrument to use. Known Users Gallery Musa Winx Club.png|Musa (Winx Club) draws her all of strengths, abilities and powers from music. 581px-TA2-Hurdy.jpg|Hurdy (Final Fantasy Tactics) 965097-eddie_riggs___heavy_metal_thunder_and_lightning_psd_jpgcopy_super.jpg|Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) can produce various reality bending effects by playing music KillMasterArt.jpg|the Killmaster (Brütal Legend) can heal wounds by playing music with Bass strings made from Metal Spiders Link Ocarina of Time.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) can achieve a variety of feats by playing songs, including, but not limited to, teleportation, time travel, and weather manipulation. Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|By listening to others' sing, Lorne (Angel) is capable of feats such as aura reading, telepathy, empathy, precognition, and lie detection. 800px-Sayaka-music-healing-circles.jpg|Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka) uses music magic to heal her wounds. Jake Adventure Time.png|By playing certain pieces of music, Jake (Adventure Time) can perform feats such as summoning snakes. Sweet Buffy.jpg|Sweet's (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) mere presence in a city causes everyone in it to spontaneously burst into song and dance, and eventually into flame. Sonic Underground.jpg|Sonic, Sonia, and Manic (Sonic Underground) all wield magical instruments that also function as weapons. Brook One Piece.jpg|Brook (One Piece) has adapted his musical talents into a combat tool, enabling feats such as hypnosis and sleep inducement. Scratchman Apoo (One Piece).gif|Through the power of an unnamed Devil Fruit, Scratchmen Apoo (One Piece) can convert his limbs into musical instruments, which he can then play to perform a variety of feats. Tapion Ocarina.jpg|Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) can play a mystical ocarina to imprison the demon Hirudegarn, as well as project an energy barrier. Ffx2-songstress.jpg|Yuna, Rikku, and Paine (Final Fantasy X-2) clad in their Songstress Dresspheres. DK64 Cast.jpg|The Kongs (Donkey Kong 64) all utilize special instruments that achieve special effects when played on special pads. Soul Eater Evans.jpg|Soul Eater Evans (Soul Eater) has adapted his piano skills into a means to control the soul wavelengths of others. Sound Visualization (4).jpg|Emma Coolidge (Heroes) can manipulate her music to produce energy blasts and beacons. Para Bros.jpg|The Para Brothers (Dragon Ball GT) use music and dance to force others to dance via their "Para Para Boogie." Punk Rocket.jpg|Punk Rocket (Teen Titans) Barbara Nintendo.PNG|Barbara the Bat (Daigasso! Band Brothers/Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Sound Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Empowerments Category:Art-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Affinity Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Galleries